The Gamer and The Delinquent
by nileenax
Summary: Ella juega a videojuegos mientras él pelea en las calles. A ella no le gustan los problemas y él los lleva consigo. Ella no es la nerd que todos parecen ver en ella. Y él no es el delincuente del que todos están tan asustados. Ella es Lucy. Él es Natsu. ¿Y quién dijo que un delincuente con sonrisas y una gamer escéptica no podían enamorarse?
1. Prólogo

_**The Gamer and The Delinquent**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Ella juega a videojuegos mientras él pelea en las calles._ _A ella_ _no le gustan_ _los problemas y él los lleva consigo._ _Ella no es la nerd que todos parecen ver en ella. Y él no es el delincuente del que todos están tan asustados._ _Ella es Lucy. Él es Natsu. ¿Y quién dijo que un delincuente con sonrisas y_ _una gamer escéptica_ _no podían enamorarse?_

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** La pareja principal de este fic son Natsu y Lucy, aunque también habrá Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy y tal vez alguna más. Además, es un **_High School! AU._** Posiblemente habrá actualizaciones lentas, pero daré lo mejor de mí. Y está en periodo de pruebas. No sé si seré capaz de hacer un buen long-fic, y es la primera vez que intento hacer uno, así que aunque me gustaría, tal vez no lo consiga. De cualquier forma y como he dicho antes, daré lo mejor de mí para seguir adelante.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Cuando llegó el lunes por la mañana y la alarma de las siete resonó por todo el apartamento, Lucy gruñó y lanzó el despertador hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Es hora de levantarse, Princesa.

Todavía adormecida, la voz de Virgo resonó en sus oídos.

—No quiero —murmuró como una niña pequeña— Ayer me quedé hasta tarde jugando al _Fire Emblem_ y estoy muerta.

Conociendo bien a la rubia, Virgo suspiró— Princesa, debes levantarte. ¿Si te echo de la cama habrá castigo?

—No —gruñó, todavía con sueño— ¡Quiero dormir!

—No puedes. Venga, levántate de la cama. El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos y te tienes que duchar.

A regañadientes, Lucy se levantó. No llevaba nada más que sus bragas y una camiseta del juego _Undertale_ talla XL para hombres. Caminó lentamente hasta el baño, y empezó a desnudarse. Una vez estuvo en la ducha, enjabonó su cabello y se limpió por completo el cuerpo. Salió y cogió una toalla, para luego empezar a secarse el pelo con el secador.

 _Era tan agotador._

Ya un poco más despierta, se vistió con el —horrible, si le preguntaban a ella— uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda gris, camisa blanca y el suéter amarillento más horroroso que había visto en su vida. No es que se quejara, simplemente no le gustaba. _Para nada_. Era incómodo, y no le emocionaba la idea de pedir otro de una talla más grande porque sería demasiado trabajo y le costaría tiempo de jugar videojuegos.

Volviendo a su rutina diaria, Lucy se ató el cabello en dos coletas bajas mal hechas que le llegaban hasta la baja espalda y se dirigió a desayunar.

—No te olvides de las gafas, Princesa.

Asintió ante lo dicho por la pelirrosa y después de comer su vaso de leche con chocolate y cereales, fue a su habitación a coger sus gafas y lavarse los dientes. Miró la hora, 7:40 a.m. Nada por lo que preocuparse.

Encendió su PSVita, conectó los auriculares y le introdujo el juego _Project Diva F_. Miró a Virgo antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento y vio que tenía entre sus brazos su almuerzo.

—Gracias, Virgo —cogiendo el almuerzo, Lucy la abrazó— Hoy iré una vez abran la tienda de juegos del centro. Sale el nuevo de _Dark Souls_ y si no voy en la mañana no quedarán ediciones limitadas. Que vaya bien el trabajo. Te quiero —dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero, Princesa. Que tengas un buen día —le respondió, besando también su mejilla.

Lucy sonrió y salió por la puerta. Bajando por las escaleras del edificio casi cayó tres veces —y eso que vivía en el segundo piso—, y en la calle los coches por poco no se la habían llevado por delante —pasar por un paso de peatones en rojo no había sido su mejor idea, y tampoco lo era poner toda su concentración en el juego mientras iba por la calle, pero le daba bastante igual—.

Pronto llegó a la parada del metro, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de la gente y a un policía gritando algo parecido a "¡Tendrías que estar en la escuela!" del cual obviamente no hizo ni caso.

Miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que eran las ocho y que _efectivamente_ tendría que estar en el instituto. Tampoco le importó. No entendía como había personas que no se habían saltado una sola clase en su vida. Y más yendo a su escuela, donde el sistema educativo era algo diferente a los demás —por algo lo había escogido—.

Es decir, era genial. Sólo tenías que asistir a las clases un número determinado de horas. Por ejemplo, en física tenía que estar cuarenta horas presente durante todo el curso, pero si faltaba a las demás no habían repercusiones en sus notas. Y no era por presumir, pero a Lucy no le habían dejado saltarse cursos por ser una idiota.

Una vez el metro llegó se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró y se dispuso a jugar un poco más. Tenía veinte minutos antes de llegar al centro. En el transcurso batió su récord en el juego, observó al hombre que tenía delante —más bien a su perro, que le recordaba a Plue— y antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a su parada.

Cuando salió del metro miró la hora. Eran las ocho y veintidós, lo que significaba que en unos cuarenta minutos debía estar en la tienda de videojuegos y que tenía aproximadamente media hora para ir a su cafetería preferida a tomarse un café y acabar de una vez por todas de despertar.

Caminó rápidamente el local —no es que estuviera lejos de la parada de metro, de todas formas— y entró en él sin duda alguna. "Mira's Tale" siempre había sido su cafetería favorita, las camareras eran muy amables y siempre le llevaban el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, además de que su cocina era la mejor que había probado nunca —la segunda siendo la de Virgo, que sabía más a hogar que a cualquier otra cosa—.

Se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró disponible y esperó a que la atendieran.

—Parece que estás aquí algo temprano hoy —habló una voz detrás de ella.

Lucy alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una de las camareras y la que ella presumía que debía ser la hermana pequeña de la cocinera y dueña, Mira. Y lo que había dicho la chica era cierto. Normalmente visitaba el centro comercial en la tarde, así que iba a merendar a la cafetería. Y no es que se comprase un videojuego nuevo cada día, pero le gustaba merodear y rebuscar en las estanterías de la tienda —algunas chicas se entretenían mirando escaparates y ropa, ¿No? Ella hacia lo mismo, pero con juegos—.

—Tengo que comprar un videojuego nuevo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió—¿Lo de siempre?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza— Pero no me traigas el pastel, ya he desayunado en casa.

Al ver la muchacha asentir, devolvió su concentración a su PSVita. No mucho más tarde, la misma chica volvió, dejando sobre su mesa su café.

—Que lo disfrutes.

Una hora y media más tarde —y habiéndose saltado los dos primeros periodos— Lucy se encontraba en las puertas del instituto.

Suspirando y no queriendo entrar, pero debiendo hacerlo teniendo en cuenta lo terrorífica que era su profesora de historia —clase que le tocaba a continuación, por cierto—, cerró el juego, apagó la consola y entró al edificio.

Caminó sólo doce pasos antes de chocar con alguien. Ya acostumbrada al hecho, se disculpó y miró si la otra persona estaba bien.

Un joven, de cabellos rosados y ojos oscuros la veía con curiosidad. Tenía heridas por todo su rostro, y lo más seguro era que también las tuviera en el resto del cuerpo.

Y Lucy, sin realmente quererlo, murmuró las palabras que la llevarían al romance con quien sería el padre de sus hijos.

—Tus PS deben estar bastante reducidos. Vamos. Necesitas una poción.

Y lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la enfermería.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**The Gamer and The Delinquent**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Ella juega a videojuegos mientras él pelea en las calles._ _A ella_ _no le gustan_ _los problemas y él los lleva consigo._ _Ella no es la nerd que todos parecen ver en ella. Y él no es el delincuente del que todos están tan asustados._ _Ella es Lucy. Él es Natsu. ¿Y quién dijo que un delincuente con sonrisas y_ _una gamer escéptica_ _no podían enamorarse?_

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** La pareja principal de este fic son Natsu y Lucy, aunque también habrá Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy y tal vez alguna más. Además, es un **_High School! AU._** Por cierto, que en el prólogo no lo dije, en este punto de la historia ha pasado alrededor de un mes des del inicio del curso escolar japonés. Por si no lo sabéis, el curso escolar japonés empieza en Abril, y se reparte en dos cuatrimestres y un trimestre. De Abril a Julio, Agosto como mes de vacaciones, de Septiembre a Diciembre en donde hay las vacaciones de invierno, y luego está el trimestre de Enero hasta Marzo (entremedio habiendo la Golden Week) en donde se finaliza el curso escolar.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

* * *

En la hora de la comida, Lucy suspiró. Al final no se había siquiera presentado a la clase de historia. Empezando a comer el almuerzo que Virgo le había preparado, escuchó unos gritos en el patio.

 _Que suerte tenía al tener una llave de la azotea, en serio. Aunque bueno, no podía decir que tuviera la llave… Simplemente la pidió prestada. Sí. Eso. Prestada._

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al chico de cabello _salmón_ que había llevado a la enfermería unas dos horas atrás.

 _Lucy no sabía cómo, pero_ otra vez _estaba ayudando a alguien._ Sin que ese alguien lo quisiera _. Suspirando, Lucy notó que la mano que estaba sosteniendo era más grande que la de ella, también más caliente._

 _Una vez llegó a la enfermería, abrió la puerta sin siquiera pensar en llamar antes._

— _¿Joy? —preguntó, llamando a la enfermera._

— _¿Joy? —repitió confundido el chico._

 _Lucy lo miró con obvia confusión en sus ojos— ¿No que todas las enfermeras se llaman Joy?_

 _Al ver que la chica hablaba en serio, una carcajada salió de sus labios._

— _Entonces no todas las enfermeras se llaman Joy… Pero es que, a ver, ¡Es más fácil si todas tienen el mismo nombre!_

 _Para ese entonces, el chico ya no podía parar de reír._

— _Sea como sea, parece que no está. Túmbate en la cama, voy a limpiarte las heridas. En serio, tus PS deben estar bajos después de recibir todo eso. Y probablemente necesitas descansar. Si te sueles meter en peleas de forma seguida, tus PP para los ataques deben estar también bajos —le habló._

 _Él asintió algo confundido por su forma de hablar mientras ella empezaba a limpiar y desinfectar sus heridas._

— _Eres rara._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó ella._

 _Él asintió— ¿Quién ayuda a una persona porque sí? Y además hablas de forma extraña._

— _No me había dado cuenta. Y no sé tú, pero yo estaría agradecida. Estoy saltándome clase de historia, y esa profe es terrorífica. Una vez estaba jugando en su clase y me quitó la DS. ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso? Tuve que aclararle que su clase era demasiado aburrida y que por eso estaba jugando. Me hizo hacer un examen, aprobé y por suerte me devolvió la consola. Que miedo pasé ese día. Es decir, ¡El juego era la edición especial de_ Pokémon Amarillo _para Nintendo DS, que ya ni siquiera se encuentra en venta!_

 _Y otra vez, el chico se echó a reír._

— _Soy Natsu._

— _Oh. Es verdad, me había olvidado. Soy Lucy. Un placer, Natsu. En fin, ya he terminado. Adiós._

 _Caminando hacia la puerta, la voz del chico la hizo quedarse quieta._

— _¿Por qué no te quedas?_

 _La sonrisa de Natsu era retadora, casi buscando avergonzar a la chica._

 _Lucy se lo pensó— Estaría bien. Si voy ahora lo más probable es que esa tipa me castigue y no quiero estar más tiempo después de clases en este edificio._

 _Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la comisura de sus labios, dejando en claro que le había gustado que la rubia aceptara su oferta. Pero lo siguiente lo dejó sorprendido —y fue un buen tipo de sorpresa—._

— _Anda, hazme sitio. No voy a quedarme en un taburete durante tres cuartos de hora mientras tu estás tan cómodo en una cama._

 _Y él, riendo, lo hizo. Se apartó mientras Lucy sacaba su consola de nuevo y se dirigía a la cama con pasos rápidos. Se echó sin pensárselo dos veces y dejó ir un suave gemido de placer al sentir su cuerpo hundirse en el colchón._

— _No han pasado ni dos horas desde que empezó el instituto, ¿Y ya estás cansada? ¿Cómo sobrevives días enteros? —preguntó Natsu atónito y soltando unas risas incrédulas._

 _Lucy lo miró con el ceño fruncido— He ido hasta el centro de la ciudad, así que cállate y deja de reírte._

 _Natsu no hizo ni caso. Inconsciente de lo tierna que se veía, Lucy hizo una mueca. Y entonces él dejó de reír._ Era una chica muy tierna. Y hermosa. Sep. Aún con gafas y el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó viendo como la chica se acomodaba en el cojín._

— _¿No es obvio? —dijo alzando la consola— Me voy a jugar al_ 'Diva _._

 _La mirada interrogante de Natsu dio a Lucy la información suficiente._

—Project Diva F. _¿En serio no lo conoces…? Es igual. ¿Quieres mirar?_

 _Él asintió y se dispuso a ver a Lucy jugar a ese juego. Al momento supo que era un videojuego relacionado con la música. No es como si tuviera demasiada idea, pero parecía que tenía que seguir el compás y pulsar ciertos botones que rimaban con la canción… E iba muy rápido. ¿Cómo era capaz de mover los dedos tan rápido? En serio, no había forma de que_ eso _fuera normal._

 _Poco a poco, sus cuerpos fueron acercándose. Lucy se quedó sorprendida ante la temperatura corporal del chico. Era una estufa viviente. Y,_ Dios _, Lucy siempre había sido de las que tenían frío hasta en verano —bueno, tanto tal vez no, pero en invierno siempre se helaba hasta los huesos y parecía un pingüino cada vez que salía a la calle, y eso era mucho decir—. Así que para cuando un cuarto de hora había pasado, Lucy se encontró a si misma prácticamente encima de Natsu. Con un suspiro, encaró al chico._

— _¿Natsu? —lo llamó— Siento que me haya puesto encima tuyo. Tienes una temperatura corporal muy alta y supongo que tenía un poco de frío. Aunque estemos a Mayo, el clima todavía sigue sin ser cálido._

 _Él la miró con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol._

— _¡No te preocupes! No me ha molestado. ¿Me dejas jugar a mí un rato?_

 _Lucy frunció el ceño. Nunca le había dejado jugar a nadie que no fuera Virgo —y por más triste que sonase, tal vez fuera por la falta de amigos—. Suspirando asintió con la cabeza._

— _Está bien. Pero sólo un rato._

 _Y nada más empezar la partida, Lucy se tuvo que tragar severas carcajadas. Ese chico era un desastre._

 _Sin poder contener las carcajadas durante mucho más tiempo, Lucy estalló y empezó a reír como si no hubiera mañana. Era demasiado para ella. ¡Lo hacía todo mal!_

— _¡O-Oye! ¡No te rías, Luigi!_

 _Ni siquiera así paró de reír. Es más, rió con más fuerza._

— _¿Acabas de confundir mi nombre por el de Luigi? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ni siquiera está relacionado con este juego!_

 _Y siguió riendo._

 _Media hora después se levantaron y se dijeron adiós, se sonrieron y se fueron por su camino. Lucy nunca se lo había pasado tan bien en una enfermería._

El timbre sacó a Lucy de sus ensoñaciones. No iría a clase esa hora. Se estaba bien en la azotea, la brisa era agradable y curiosamente no tenía frío —claro que no tenía nada que ver con estar pasándose el nivel extremo del _Project Diva F_ , claro que no—.

La hora restante Lucy la pasó ignorando estudiantes y cogiendo algunos apuntes. La última clase, química, era una de las que peor llevaba. No era que se le diera mal, ni mucho menos, pero a veces se le escapaba algún concepto básico y no le permitía seguir bien las clases. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un par de horas de estudio, de todas formas.

Cuando el último timbre del día sonó, Lucy no podía estar más agradecida ante el hecho de no tener que asistir de manera obligatoria a un club. Así que salió por la puerta principal —ya teniendo su PSVita entre manos— y se dirigió hacia el metro. Unos pasos después alzó la cabeza sólo para ver una mata de pelos color salmón pasar por su lado a extrema velocidad —y para luego darse cuenta de que él era el chico de la enfermería que estaba montado en una moto y superando los límites de velocidad permitidos—. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro. Le estaban dando unas inmensas ganas de montarse en esa moto. _No me extrañaría_ _que se le acabara la energía. Aunque tal vez esté jugando una carrera contra-reloj. O tal vez un evento especial…_

Una vez llegó a su apartamento se fue directa a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Nada más, nada menos. Y después de media hora, Virgo entró en la habitación.

—Bienvenida a casa, Princesa. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Lucy suspiró— Bien. Pero hubo una clase, historia. Me la tuve que saltar. Un chico estaba herido en el pasillo, así que lo llevé a la enfermería. En ese momento Joy no estaba, así que le tuve que curar yo. Luego me preguntó que porqué no me quedaba hasta que la clase se terminara y con el genio de la profesora de historia no quise tentar mi suerte. Así que me quedé con él en la enfermería jugando al _Project Diva F_. Es horroroso jugando —dijo soltando una carcajada— Y confundió mi nombre con el de Luigi.

—Veo que te lo has pasado bien en clases. No te había visto tan contenta por un asunto relacionado con el colegio antes.

Virgo vio como Lucy se encogía de hombros, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un día entretenido.

Virgo sonrió levemente— Me alegro.

La tarde pasó tranquila, se duchó tranquila y cantando alguna que otra canción de la banda sonora de _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ , el último juego que había salido de la saga.

Al llegar las siete, el olor de la cocina de Virgo inundó la habitación. Lucy sonrió.

—Virgo, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó des del sofá, jugando al _FIFA 2017_.

—No hace falta, Princesa.

Volviendo a concentrarse en el partido que estaba jugando, acabó suspirando cuando el resultado fue una victoria a manos del rival. Dejó el mando y cerró la PS4 para luego irse a la cocina, en donde vio a Virgo acabando de poner la mesa.

—La comida está lista.

Si Lucy fuera a decir la verdad, diría que su vida era bastante silenciosa. Virgo y ella mantenían una relación más bien de madre-hija, pero ninguna de las dos hablaba mucho. Ella prefería jugar a videojuegos, escuchar bandas sonoras mientras ocasionalmente leía algún que otro libro y salir a pasear de vez en cuando por los parques de Magnolia. Virgo, por su parte, pasaba su vida en su lugar de trabajo, y cuando estaba en el piso, limpiaba, cocinaba o jugaba a juegos de mesa con ella —y bueno, de vez en cuando jugaba con ella en videojuegos en donde se llegaba a cuestionar la sanidad mental de la de cabellos rosados o salía con sus compañeros de trabajo a algún sitio para ponerse al día o tomar un café en donde cada vez que los veía _también_ se cuestionaba la sanidad mental de su tutora legal—.

En cuanto acabaron de comer, Virgo limpió los platos y Lucy encendió la televisión. Después de hacer un poco de zapping, apartó los ojos de la pantalla.

—Virgo, ¿Quieres ver una película? Mañana no tienes que levantarte temprano, ¿Verdad?

La mencionada asintió— Mañana entro a las diez al trabajo. ¿Qué película tienes en mente?

Lucy sonrió y su mirada obtuvo un punto de malicia— _Terminator_.

—¿Acaso es algún tipo de castigo? —preguntó con un tono monótono.

 _En verdad no le gustan las películas de ciencia ficción_ , pensó divertida. Sin poderlo aguantar más, Lucy estalló a carcajadas.

—No, no es un castigo. Es solo que la han estrenado hoy en el canal siete, así que pensé que podíamos verla juntas.

Virgo asintió y se dispuso a mirar la película con la rubia, sin tener en cuenta los viajes temporales y las paradojas que parecían freírle el cerebro y los líos mentales que se hacía viendo ese tipo de películas. _Aunque el argumento no estaba mal… Y el protagonista tampoco..._

Pronto llegó el martes por la mañana, la alarma de las siete resonó por todo el apartamento y Lucy gruñó de la misma manera que lo había hecho el día anterior. A veces se preguntaba si no seria más fácil saltarse todas las primeras horas del curso y atender a las restantes… Si no fuera porque su calendario de horas a las que debía asistir para que no le penalizaran ya estaba hecho, de verdad que se quedaría hasta mínimo las once de la mañana en la cama.

—Es hora de levantarse, Princesa.

Y ahí estaba Virgo, dándole los buenos días y taladrando sus pobres orejas desde el primer segundo en el que se despertaba.

—No quiero —murmuró siguiendo la rutina— Después de ver la película me fui a jugar otra vez al _Fire Emblem_ , y estoy peor que un maldito _zombie_. Además se está demasiado bien bajo el edredón.

Ya sabiendo que esto era el pan de cada día, Virgo suspiró— Princesa, debes levantarte. ¿Si te echo de la cama habrá castigo?

—No —gruñó, todavía con sueño— ¡Quiero dormir!

—No puedes. Venga, levántate de la cama. El desayuno estará listo en menos de cinco minutos y te tienes que duchar.

Lucy se levantó a regañadientes mientras intentaba no chocar contra las paredes de su habitación. Caminó lentamente hasta el baño, y empezó a desnudarse. Una vez estuvo en la ducha, enjabonó su cabello —luego se lo aclaró, obviamente— y se limpió por completo el cuerpo. Salió y cogió una toalla, para luego empezar a secarse el pelo con el secador.

 _Era tan agotador. Tanto o más que el día anterior._

Ya un poco más despierta, se vistió con el uniforme del instituto.

Como cada día, Lucy se ató el cabello en dos coletas bajas mal hechas que le llegaban hasta la baja espalda y se dirigió a desayunar.

—No te olvides de las gafas, Princesa. Además, recuerda que mañana tiene revisión con el oculista.

Asintió ante lo dicho por Virgo y suspiró —¿El oculista? ¿Por qué debía ir? ¿Acaso llevar gafas no era suficiente? Sin contar que el tipo le caía fatal— y después de comer su vaso de leche con chocolate y cereales, fue a su habitación a coger sus gafas y lavarse los dientes. Eran las ocho menos veinte para cuando se fue dirección al instituto, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida, un abrazo y recoger su almuerzo de las manos de Virgo.

Llegando al instituto a la debida hora por primera vez en dos semanas, Lucy decidió subir el volumen de la música del juego — _Project Diva F_ , del cual, por cierto, aún estaba estancada en el nivel extremo— e ignorar los gritos y susurros que la envolvían a medida que iba avanzando entre los estudiantes.

Alzando la mirada, la cantidad de estudiantes sorprendió a Lucy. Si, hacía dos semanas que no iba a primera hora pero— ¿En verdad habían tantos estudiantes en un instituto como ese?

 _No…_

A esa hora lo normal era que la mayoría estuvieran en sus clases, o yendo hacía ellas— y definitivamente _no_ haciendo piña en la entrada mientras todo lo que se podían oír eran gritos y algún que otro "¡Un profesor!" o "¡Llamad a un profesor!" —el cual, si iba, Lucy esperaba que no fuera su profesora de historia—.

A la rubia no le interesaba lo que estuviera ocurriendo si no fuera porque los estúpidos de los alumnos no le dejaban pasar. ¡Estaba intentando no llegar tarde a clase por una vez en su vida! ¿Es que a caso no podían ver que había alguien con intenciones de entrar al instituto?

Suspirando y después de un par de respiraciones profundas, Lucy avanzó hasta poder pasar la puerta principal. Y siguiendo con su videojuego, Lucy caminó hasta su clase, dejó sus cosas encima la mesa y empezó a ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Diez minutos después, el timbre había sonado y los alumnos se encontraban tomando apuntes —Lucy incluida—. Aún así, un ruido los sacó de su concentración. Al alzar sus ojos, Lucy pudo ver una cabellera rosa en frente de la clase. _¿Natsu?_ , pensó.

—Señor Dragneel, llega tarde —fue lo único que dijo el profesor.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendida, Natsu conectó sus ojos con los de ella y una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro. La clase soltó suspiros sorprendidos al verlo caminar hasta ella.

— _Yo_ , Luce —la saludó.

Lucy escondió una sonrisa— Buenos días —habló con voz monótona— No sabía que estabas en mi clase.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —dijo, y sonrió ignorando por completo las miradas alarmadas— Parece que somos compañeros ahora.

Lucy asintió, no poniendo demasiada atención al incrédulo profesor.

—¿Habías estado antes en clase?

Natsu se encogió de hombros— El primer día me obligaron a asistir —miró alrededor de la clase antes de volver a fijar su mirada en ella, solo para después mostrar una sonrisa torcida— Pero ahora que estás en mi clase, creo que voy a venir más seguido.

—No te molestes, en serio. Yo no vengo a clase tan seguido. Aunque —hizo una pausa y le sonrió— supongo que contigo aquí será un poco más divertido. Y en serio, ¿No puedes estar ni un día sin pelearte? Con lo que me costó que recuperaras todos tus PS ayer.

La sonrisa nunca abandonó los labios del chico— Tal vez quería que me atendieras de nuevo.

—Ah, ni de coña. Me cansé mucho haciéndolo como para volver a hacerlo en menos de veinticuatro horas. Mi energía no se recupera tan rápido, ¿Sabes?

Soltando una carcajada, Natsu miró al chico que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado. Cambiando su expresión a una amenazadora le habló al pobre alumno —que se encontraba pálido y sudando, observaciones hechas por Lucy y que le importaban un pimiento—.

—Esfúmate.

Y el chico lo hizo sin rechistar, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Natsu se acomodó en la silla y tiró al suelo los libros del otro chico mientras que Lucy sólo ignoró la escena y se dispuso a mirar expectante al profesor esperando a que continuara la lección. Cuanto antes acabara la clase, mejor. La próxima podía saltársela y entonces podría estar en la azotea jugando videojuegos… Era un buen plan. O por lo menos eso le parecía a ella.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, Lucy se levantó. Se quedó quieta por unos momentos, pensando. ¿Debería invitar a Natsu a ir con ella a la azotea? Sería divertido…

Su mirada se desvió hacia el pelirrosa, que se encontraba durmiendo encima de su mesa. Le sacudió un poco el hombro y en cuanto vio que se había despertado, habló.

—Natsu —le llamó— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Él la miró interrogante— ¿Dónde?

Si Natsu era sincero consigo mismo admitiría que la sonrisa torcida que surcó los labios de la rubia en ese instante era suficiente para ir a donde quisiera que fueran a ir. Aún así, buscó el brillo de malicia en sus ojos —brillo inexistente, de todas formas—.

—Sólo sígueme.

Y él asintió. Se levantó de la silla y la siguió hasta las escaleras que conducían a la azotea.

—¿Planeas derrocar la puerta o qué? —preguntó burlón.

Otra sonrisa se posó en los labios de Lucy al mismo tiempo que sacaba su móvil y le quitaba la funda, revelando una llave pequeña con un papel pegado con celo que decía "Azotea" en permanente negro.

—¿Robaste la llave a los profesores? —dijo incrédulo y sorprendido, luchando para que una sonrisa no se mostrara en su cara— Así que era por eso que nunca la tenían en la sala… —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que Lucy no lo oyera.

Lucy lo miró directo a los ojos— La pedí prestada.

Natsu rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a seguir a la rubia que ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. La vio menear sus caderas sin ser consciente, la vio siendo seductora aún con gafas y coletas. _Y joder, ¿En verdad no se daba cuenta que sus piernas estaban expuestas?_

Una vez Lucy llegó a la puerta se aseguró que nadie los seguía y la abrió, dejando a Natsu pasar primero antes de volver a cerrarla con llave. Sin prestar mucha atención al pelirrosa Lucy se sentó y sacó su PSVita.

—Ven.

Haciendo caso a la rubia —por pura curiosidad, si le preguntaban a él—, Natsu se acercó.

—¿Sabes que te podría reportar a los profesores ahora mismo?

Ignorando el tono altivo que Natsu usó para hablar, Lucy lo encaró y con un tinte divertido en sus ojos, le habló.

—Entonces hazlo.

Soltando una carcajada, Natsu se pasó la mano por el pelo y se sentó a su lado. Inmediatamente Lucy se tumbó utilizando sus piernas como cojín, y otra carcajada salió de sus labios.

—¿Me has traído aquí para que fuera tu almohada personal, Lucy?

Disfrutando del sonido de su nombre pronunciado por sus labios, Lucy conectó sus miradas de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

—No es la única razón.

 _Esta chica es increíble._

—¿Sabes que no estás negándolo?

Frunciendo el ceño, Lucy lo miró.

—¿Por qué tendría que negarlo? Es cierto.

 _En verdad que esta chica es increíble._

—¿Y las otras razones? —preguntó ya con curiosidad el chico.

Lucy soltó un suspiro antes de responder— Me lo pasé muy bien ayer en la enfermería. Así que pensé que sería divertido si también te traía aquí. ¿Ha sido un mal movimiento?

Alzando las cejas Natsu la miró divertido— ¿Movimiento?

Con una mirada de "eso-es-obvio-mijo", Lucy le pellizcó una de sus piernas en señal de que no le había gustado el tono en el que lo había dicho.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? Es un movimiento como cualquier otro. Son acciones que hago. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Ya viendo que Lucy tenía esa forma de hablar un tanto peculiar que sacaba de vez en cuando, Natsu solo se limitó a sonreír algo altivo. Verla molesta era muy divertido, además de que cuando Lucy se molestaba sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado y su ceño se fruncía haciéndola ver _demasiado_ tierna a sus ojos.

Pasaron la hora charlando —Lucy también jugando— sobre las cosas que les gustaban, sobre un videojuego que los dos jugaban y un poco sobre los amigos de Natsu —que Lucy presentía que no eran de la escuela, porque por lo que había oído, entre ellos estaban un stripper y una mujer demonio— y en cuanto sonó el timbre, abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. El tiempo se les había pasado muy rápido, así que dándose cuenta de ese hecho, Lucy y Natsu se sonrieron.

Estirando los brazos, Lucy se levantó del regazo de Natsu sólo para que una mano se pusiera en su frente y le obligara a volver a reposar su cabeza en el mismo lugar.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos una hora más? —le propuso Natsu.

Y Lucy suspiró sabiendo que su derrota estaba asegurada —sobretodo después de ver la sonrisa más brillante que había visto nunca _explotar_ en los labios de Natsu—.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 _ **Giu Giu Salamander:** Me alegro de que te gustase la última frase. Incluso cuando yo misma no juego mucho a videojuegos, y son solo un pasatiempo menor para mí, Lucy en esta historia no es así y es bastante friki con ese tema, así que sacaré lo mejor de mí para que no suene demasiado falso. ¡Y me alegro que te haya gustado!_

 _ **Shiro-rq:** ¡Abrazos para ti también! Me alegro que encontrases interesante la historia. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos de la misma manera. ¡Mucho amor y gracias por apoyar la historia!_

 _ **Kaya Petrova:** ¡Saludos para ti también, Kaya! Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado esta historia interesante. Al principio estaba algo insegura, pero veo que os gusta bastante. Las actualizaciones serán algo lentas, tengo muchas cosas por las que estar pendiente pero daré lo mejor de mí. ¡Me alegro que te guste mi historia!_

 _ **Any-chan15:** ¡Muchas gracias! A decir verdad, para mí el prólogo me quedó muy largo y tal vez algo cargado, pero me alegro que te haya llamado la atención. Tengo mucho que mejorar, y todavía soy bastante cría, pero daré lo mejor de mí. ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia! _

_**Lydia Cipriano:** A decir verdad, las actualizaciones van a ser bastante lentas. ¡Pero me alegro que te haya gustado!_

* * *

 **¡Y muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidos (¿Follows?)!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**The Gamer and The Delinquent**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Ella juega a videojuegos mientras él pelea en las calles._ _A ella_ _no le gustan_ _los problemas y él los lleva consigo._ _Ella no es la nerd que todos parecen ver en ella. Y él no es el delincuente del que todos están tan asustados._ _Ella es Lucy. Él es Natsu. ¿Y quién dijo que un delincuente con sonrisas y_ _una gamer escéptica_ _no podían enamorarse?_

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** La pareja principal de este fic son Natsu y Lucy, aunque también habrá Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy y tal vez alguna más. Además, es un **_High School! AU._** Por cierto, ¿Sabías que cada mañana me releo todos vuestros reviews? Me dan fuerza para empezar el día. Así que muchas gracias a todos los que los dejan (también miro las visitas que tiene y los favoritos junto a los seguidos-follows (mejor lo dejamos así) siempre que me siento mal, por más que suene algo extraño).

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

* * *

El viernes llegó rápido. Virgo se sorprendió al entrar a la habitación de la rubia y verla ya duchada y vestida.

—Buenos días Princesa. ¿Hay algún evento por el cual te hayas levantado temprano?

Lucy negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué puedo decir? El instituto se ha vuelto divertido.

Virgo asintió a lo dicho por Lucy. _Natsu_ era la razón por la que Lucy parecía sonreír cada vez más. _Natsu_ era el chico desconocido que había hecho que Lucy volviera a levantarse temprano en las mañanas. Y _Natsu_ era el chico por el cual había llamado a Géminis y-

—Virgo —le llamó la rubia, con una sonrisa en su cara— ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Algo confundida, Virgo asintió. Tampoco hizo mucho caso. Lucy estaba feliz —y no era porque se había superado un nuevo videojuego o porque había salido a la venta un juego de alguna plataforma extraña que sólo ella y unas siete personas más en el mundo tenían— y eso bastaba.

Lucy por su parte tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un buen día. Así que tarareando una de las canciones de la banda sonora de _Final Fantasy XV_ —que, en serio, qué gráficos tenía—, cogió su almuerzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Virgo.

—Te quiero. Regresaré tarde, voy a ir al _Mira's_ y luego iré a la tienda de videojuegos a ver si encuentro alguno interesante. Nos vemos esta noche.

Sonriendo le dio un abrazo y salió por la puerta. Ya en la calle, Lucy dio tres pasos antes de que una moto frenara a menos de un metro de sus pies. Reconoció el chico en seguida —después de todo, se habían pasado los últimos tres días juntos en cada clase que se saltaban y en las que no—.

—Veo que ayer dijiste la verdad —dijo Lucy viendo como Natsu sacaba un casco para ella.

En el rostro de Natsu surgió una sonrisa torcida— ¿Creías que no vendría, Luce?

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió el casco. El día anterior mientras estaban en la azotea ella había comentado algo respecto a su moto, y él le dijo que la podía llevarla todas las mañanas. Lucy definitivamente quería montar en ella, sobretodo después de verle cada día superar los límites de velocidad e irse sin importarle que la policía lo viera o le pusiera una multa.

 _¿Qué tan fácil era imponer una rutina? Lucy llevaba preguntándose eso desde que se dio cuenta que en solo dos días Natsu había conseguido que ella ni siquiera pensara en ir a la azotea sin él._

— _Oye, Luce._

 _Oh, y cómo olvidar el nuevo hábito de Natsu. Lucy aún se preguntaba si era un sobrenombre o simplemente no se sabía su nombre._

 _Lucy dejó salir un suave sonido de sus labios en respuesta a su llamada, y clavó sus ojos en los de Natsu._

— _¿Quieres saltarte también la siguiente clase?_

 _Típica pregunta del idiota a su lado. Lucy se aguantó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza._

— _Lo siento, pero la próxima hora debo atenderla seguro. Ya me hiciste saltar muchas horas esta semana Natsu, y si no quiero que mi calendario se atrase más, necesito no_ _saltarme más horas de las que tengo previstas._

 _Natsu se echó a reír— ¿Tienes un calendario para saber cuáles horas te debes saltar y cuáles no?_

 _Ante su pregunta, Lucy frunció el ceño— ¿No es lo normal?_

 _Natsu negó con la cabeza— Eres muy rara, Luce._

 _Al final no había respondido a su pregunta, pero de momento le bastaba. Suspirando y tomándose lo dicho por el chico como un cumplido, Lucy lo miró a los ojos— ¿Para qué quieres saltarte más horas de las que ya nos saltamos? Al final te van a suspender por eso, ¿Lo sabías?_

 _Por su parte, Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo, desenredándolo más aún. Desviando la mirada de los ojos chocolate, intentó lo mejor que pudo ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que ocupaba sus mejillas._

— _Sólo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo —murmuró._

 _Lucy rió ante la ternura del pelirrosa, y sonrió sinceramente._

— _Tú también eres buena compañía._

 _Hablaron algo de tiempo más, y entonces, surgió el tema de la moto de Natsu._

— _¿Sabes? —empezó Lucy— Tienes una moto bastante genial para un tipo como tú._

 _Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó la oportunidad que le había brindado Lucy para hacerla reír un rato —su risa era casi mágica, después de todo—._

— _¿Perdona? —exclamó haciéndose el ofendido— ¿Cómo que para un tipo como yo? ¡Soy el tipo más genial del universo! —dijo al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo en un gesto presumido._

 _Y Lucy no pudo más y estalló a carcajadas. Natsu se unió rápidamente a ella, y cuando las risas se calmaron, tomaron los dos un par de respiraciones profundas._

— _Si tanto te gusta mi moto, puedo llevarte cada mañana._

 _Lucy lo miró medio ilusionada, medio fascinada —tanto por la idea como por la sonrisa maliciosa del pelirrosa—._

— _Eso sería genial. Aunque no tengo casco._

 _Natsu arqueó una ceja— ¿En verdad necesitas eso?_

 _Y ella se encogió de hombros— En algunos casos puede aumentar hasta el 30% de precisión, y algunos llevan hasta objetos adicionales como un litro de gasolina…_

 _Las carcajadas de Natsu volvieron a llenar la azotea, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de los labios de Lucy._

 _Después de aquello se quedaron los dos en sus pensamientos, Lucy en la falda de Natsu, mirando las nubes, y Natsu mirando algunos alumnos hacer educación física en el campo de fútbol —que, en serio, ¿No podían ir a la pista específicamente diseñada para hacer educación física? ¿De verdad?—._

En cuanto Lucy volvió a la realidad ya tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Natsu y el viento estaba golpeando su cara.

—¡Esto es genial! —gritó para que el chico la escuchara.

—¡Lo sé!

La sonrisa de Natsu le robó el aliento. _E_ _l chico_ _sí que_ _era atractivo._

En cuanto llegaron al instituto, Lucy sacó inmediatamente su 3DS y empezó a jugar a _Monster Hunter Generations_ , uno de los juegos que la tenía más enganchada después del _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ , el _Dark Souls IV_ que se había comprado ese lunesy el _FIFA 2017 —_ no juzguemos, Lucy tenía una pasión creciente por el fútbol desde que descubrió el _FIFA 2013_ hacía ya cuatro años—.

Gracias a eso, Lucy estuvo demasiado ocupada como para ver las miradas sorprendidas o escuchar los susurros a su alrededor. A Natsu le importaba muy poco como para prestarle atención, pero consiguió captar un par de frases. Le irritaron hasta el fin de los tiempos. "Esa chica debe estar loca como para ir con Dragneel" y "Esa chica va a mi clase. Nunca había hablado hasta que Dragneel llegó a la clase. Debe tenerla amenazada, pobre".

 _¿Cuándo mierdas amenazó a alguien para que se juntara con él? Cabrones._ Con una mirada de enfado se callaron. Eran todos odiosos.

—Natsu, tenemos historia a primera hora. Vamos antes de que suene el timbre o esa loca nos va a matar.

Las palabras —totalmente fuera de contexto, si le preguntaban a él— de la rubia lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Asintió con la cabeza y la siguió al aula correspondiente —que, por cierto, él ni idea tenía de cuál era—.

La última hora del día, Natsu y Lucy se la saltaron. Sin embargo, no fueron a la azotea.

—¿No quieres ir a la azotea? —preguntó Natsu confundido.

—No. Hoy iré a mirar a ver qué videojuegos tienen en el centro. Y luego a comer a alguna cafetería. ¿Te vas, vienes o te quedas?

El móvil le sonó en ese mismo momento. Natsu leyó el mensaje por lo menos cuatro veces antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme, y debo alimentar a Happy. Lo siento, Luce.

—No te disculpes, no es como si tuvieras la culpa. Nos vemos —le dijo antes de despedirse, para seguidamente dirigirse hacia la puerta principal y echar una última mirada al pelirrosa que la miraba fijamente.

Antes de que acabara de enfocar su vista en la calle pudo ver la sonrisa sincera del muchacho. Una vez fuera de su rango de visión, Lucy sonrió —una sonrisa algo torcida— para sí misma. _El chico era realmente algo. Algo que empezaba a gustarle mucho._

Natsu era la primera persona de su instituto con la que hablaba —y no podía estar más contenta.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba en el centro comercial entrando en la tienda de videojuegos. Revisando cada sección con ojos de halcón al final no logró encontrar nada que le llamara la atención. Estuvo _horas_ revisando las cuatro tiendas de juegos que se encontraban en el centro —que era más palacio que nada, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del edificio—, pero para su desgracia, no encontró ni un mísero juego que valiera su tiempo.

Una vez dieron las seis, Lucy se encaminó hacia _Mira's Tale_ y dejó el daño que le hacían los pies de lado —su café y su pastel estaban esperando, y en sus planes no entraba morirse de hambre—.

Maldiciendo al hecho que se había llevado sólo su 3DS y no su PSVita —todavía tenía algunas canciones del _'Diva_ por completar— entró en el local.

Fue a la mesa libre más pequeña —le extrañó bastante que hubiera tan poca gente a esa hora, la verdad—, conectó los auriculares, encendió la 3DS y empezó a jugar al _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ , retomando así la partida de la noche anterior.

No pasaron ni tres minutos que la hermana pequeña de Mira atendió su mesa. Llevaba la sonrisa de todos los días, pero además parecía que se había dejado el pelo en dos coletas que, a su parecer, le quedaban más que bien. No que se soliera fijar en ese tipo de cosas, pero se parecía bastante a un personaje de una serie que solía ver con su madre. Era tierno recordar memorias como ese, pero definitivamente no era el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

—¿Lo usual? —preguntó.

Lucy asintió, volviendo su atención a su consola. No fue hasta las siete, una hora más tarde, que oyó griterío y decidió alzar la mirada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Natsu. Sin embargo, no iba solo. Había una pelirroja, dos pelinegros —aunque uno era mucho más amenazador que el otro—, una pequeña niña peliazul, dos chicas peliazules, y otro chico peliazul —enserio, ¿Qué pasaba con los peliazules?—.

Dejando la 3DS en la mesa, Lucy suspiró. _Creo que empiezo a entender por qué Natsu me dijo que había un stripper entre sus amigos. ¿Ahora es legal desnudarse en los locales?_

Intentando dejar de lado que había un pelinegro desnudo a unos metros de ella, Lucy decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Virgo se preocuparía —y si lo hacía llamaría a Capricorn, al que le vendrían paranoias, llamaría a la policía y tendría a todo el maldito país buscando por las calles de todas las ciudades existentes sólo por una niña de quince años que se había dedicado a quedarse un poco más de tiempo comiendo su pastel—.

Volviendo a enfocarse en su _Fire Emblem_ , Lucy se dirigió a pagar su pastel y su café.

—¿Luce? —oyó la sorpresa en la voz de Natsu— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un poco más y Lucy se ahogaba a carcajadas. Por suerte, logró mantener la compostura y posar en su rostro una sonrisa retadora.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —ante los ojos interrogantes del chico, ella suspiró— La comida de Mira es la mejor, y tengo descuentos por ser cliente habitual. ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí, de todas formas? Ni que estuviera prohibido.

Echando una mirada rápida por la mesa logró ver los rostros curiosos de sus acompañantes. Miró al reloj una vez más y conectó sus ojos con los jade del chico.

—Yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Natsu.

Saboreó su nombre, la sonrisa torcida no abandonó su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos no se fue. Natsu, obviamente, devolvió la sonrisa aceptando el reto de la rubia.

—¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Sabes que me encantaría, pero en serio tengo que irme. En fin. Nos vemos el lunes.

Y se fue sin mirar atrás, con los ojos puestos en la batalla ocurriendo en la pantalla que tenía delante y con suerte escuchando un "Adiós" por parte del de cabellos asalmonados.

Lucy llegó a su casa antes de las ocho, evitando así un desastre.

—Veo que has llegado a casa, Princesa.

—Parece que estás contenta, Virgo.

La mencionada asintió. No le iba a decir la verdad a Lucy —Géminis estaba en camino—, pero no podía evitar que esa sonrisa de alivio se filtrara en las curvas de sus labios.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo hoy? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de la adolescente.

Lucy se tiró en el sofá una vez sus zapatos estuvieron en el suelo y sus gafas en la mesa de la sala de estar.

—Unas partidas al _Call of Duty_ no irían mal. Mañana vas a darme todo el papeleo de la semana, ¿Verdad? —dijo casi en un gruñido— Odio esas cosas.

—No estés tan irritada, Princesa. En tres semanas es su cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?

Lucy abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por Virgo— Oh. Es verdad.

Riendo por su reacción, Virgo se encontró a sí misma en la cocina.

—La cena estará lista en cualquier momento. El pastel no te ha llenado mucho, ¿Verdad?

Vio a la rubia negar con la cabeza mientras buscaba los mandos para la PS4 —o PS5, a esas alturas ya no sabía ni por cuál iban— y empezó a calentar la comida que había cocinado hacía poco tiempo atrás —y bueno, también dejó el teléfono en su sitio y eliminó el número de Capricorn a medio marcar—.

Esa noche, Lucy se fue a dormir temprano —bueno, temprano para alguien como ella—. Era la 1 a.m. cuando cerró el _Fire Emblem_ satisfecha. Había completado, al fin, el juego.

La mañana siguiente, Lucy la pasó bastante mal, por no decir horrible. Virgo la levantó a las nueve, puso en su mesa una tonelada de papeles, un sello y tres bolígrafos nuevos, le dejó sus gafas justo al lado y la sacudió levemente, despertándola tras ocho horas de sueño.

—Es hora de levantarse, Princesa.

Por milésima vez, la voz de Virgo taladró sus oídos.

—No quiero —murmuró siguiendo la rutina— No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

 _Esto es el pan de cada día_ , se recordó a sí misma Virgo— Princesa, debes levantarte.

—No —gruñó, todavía con sueño— ¡Quiero dormir!

—No puedes. Venga, levántate de la cama.

—Virgo —se quejó— ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero dormir! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo esto? ¡Es sábado!

Virgo suspiró— Princesa, este es tu deber. Anda, levántate y vete a la ducha. El desayuno ya está en la mesa.

Con un gruñido, Lucy se levantó y se fue hacia el baño.

 _No tocó sus preciados videojuegos ni siquiera durante media hora. Definitivamente, Lucy odiaba los sábados en la mañana._

Revisando los papeles, de repente su cara se puso seria.

Querida Lucy,

La verdad es que estoy teniendo problemas.

Sólo leyó una frase, pero su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, lleno de preocupación.

—Virgo —la llamó— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Viendo el papel en manos de la rubia, sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento— Es la carta de la señorita Michelle.

—¿Está teniendo problemas en América? —su tono de voz, preocupado y alertado, se calmó una vez vio a la pelirrosa negar— ¿Entonces qué clase de problemas tiene?

—Debes leer la carta para eso, Princesa.

 _¿Por qué una carta? ¿Por qué no un correo? ¿Por qué no un mensaje? ¿Acaso se le ha estropeado el móvil o el ordenador? No, tiene dinero suficiente para reemplazarlos, me aseguré de que su cuenta estuviera en buen estado. ¿Acaso le han robado? ¿Está teniendo problemas con los estudios? ¿Quieren quitarle la beca? ¿La han asaltado?_

Decidiendo quitarse los pensamientos llenos de preocupaciones, empezó a leer la carta.

Oh, no de los que tú te piensas. No tengo problemas con el dinero, y los estudios me están yendo muy bien. ¡Y todos aquí son muy agradables! Así que no, esos no son los problemas que tengo. Lo que me tiene comiéndome _casi literalmente_ el coco, es otro tipo de problema…

Una vez acabó de leer la carta, sonrió. Se alegraba por ella. Y aunque usara algunas expresiones algo infantiles, así era ella. También le alegraba que no hubiera cambiado en el tiempo que llevaba fuera.

Le respondió la carta con otra carta —ella así lo quería, decía que le añadía un "toque romántico y exótico"— y siguió con el papeleo en la mesa.

Bien, el sábado no había estado _tan_ mal. Le hubiera gustado jugar un poco más al _Dark Souls_ que se había comprado recientemente, pero Lucy suponía que estar viciada durante tres horas en la tarde había sido suficiente. _Por ser sólo un videojuego, claro. Aún quedaban algunos partidos del FIFA que quería jugar antes de irse a dormir, y además, unas partidas en el Super Smash Bros no sonaba nada mal._

El domingo se despertó feliz a las doce del mediodía, sabiendo que Virgo estaba en el trabajo —sí, Virgo utilizaba los domingos para "adelantar faena", que, a su parecer, podía perfectamente no hacer—.

Cuando el lunes llegó, Lucy se levantó a la primera. Virgo no tuvo que insistir —que, por cierto, andaba con más buen humor de lo usual, tanto, que hasta había tarareado un par de canciones mientras hacía el desayuno—, y se marchó tan rápido le dio un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, recogió su almuerzo y guardó en su mochila las consolas necesarias para el día junto a algunos juegos.

 _Por lo menos Natsu no parece un mal tipo,_ pensó Virgo mientras veía a la rubia colocarse el casco que le daba el chico. _Y Géminis hizo un buen trabajo el sábado. Aunque sea un poco preocupante su situación, se ve que es buen chico. Y ya tiene la aprobación de Leo y Géminis. Aunque con Aquarius le va a ser algo más complicado…_

En cuanto Natsu y Lucy llegaron el instituto, el primer instinto de la rubia fue sacar su PSVita y jugar al _Project Diva F._ Antes de eso, sin embargo, encaró al chico.

—¿Algo interesante durante el fin de semana? —preguntó. No por cordialidad, claro está. A Lucy le importaban bastante poco la etiqueta de la sociedad. Le preguntó por interés genuino. Algo que, en el fondo, le sorprendió.

Y Natsu le respondió que un _idiota sin cerebro ni sentido común_ —palabras textuales del chico— le había retado a un par de peleas, y que lo había derrotado en menos que canta un gallo. También le contó que el domingo había tenido la fuerte sensación de ser observado, pero que no le hizo demasiado caso porque lo único extraño que vio en todo el día fueron dos gemelos peliazules corriendo y jugando en las calles.

Y con interés por saber sobre ella, Natsu preguntó.

—¿Qué tal el tuyo? ¿Algo interesante?

La cara de Lucy mostró fastidio.

—Fue horrible. Todo el día haciendo mis deberes, ¡El sábado sólo pude jugar en la tarde! Me pasé la mañana entre papeles. ¡Fue horroroso! ¡Un maldito suplicio!

Riendo ante su actitud infantil, Natsu le palmeó la cabeza.

—¿Nos saltamos la primera clase, entonces?

Natsu la encaró con una sonrisa entre infantil y retadora. Y Lucy, dejándose llevar por esa atractiva mezcla, asintió mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban un poco, mostrando el inicio de una sonrisa torcida.

El día pasó rápido —demasiado para el gusto de Lucy—. Era última hora cuando, sentada en su pupitre, le tocaron el hombro. Sabiendo que no era Natsu —estaba dormido a su lado, después de todo— se giró. Vio a una chica. Cabellos marrones, ojos violetas. Parecía una chica más del montón. Y estaba segura de haberla visto algunas otras veces en clase.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo de Dragneel? —dijo apuntando al chico.

Confundida, Lucy la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo? Y a Natsu, de todas las personas.

Los ojos de la chica mostraron sorpresa— ¿En verdad no te da miedo?

Suspirando, Lucy la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba empezando a molestarle el hecho de que esa chica estuviera preguntándole sobre Natsu.

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo?

—¡Porqué siempre va lleno de heridas! Se mete en peleas, he oído que fuma, bebe y se junta con personas peligrosas. Siempre está ignorando a los profesores, y hay rumores de que te está extorsionando. Si te está amenazando siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a los profesores o denunciarlo a la policía…

 _¿Fumar? ¿Beber? ¿Pedirle ayuda a los profesores? ¿Denunciarlo? ¿A la policía? ¿De qué me está hablando esta tipa?_

—Mira —empezó, no antes de respirar profundamente en un intento de calmarse— No sé de qué me estás hablando. Para empezar, si se mete en peleas o no, no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Y qué si se mete en peleas? Puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Además, no fuma ni bebe. No huele ni a alcohol ni a tabaco, tiene las uñas y los dientes prácticamente resplandecientes y aunque lo hiciera, hay muchas más personas en este curso que en las fiestas hasta se han drogado y no por eso se les tiene miedo. Tampoco me está extorsionando, y para tu información, es una buena persona con la que estar. Y mucho menos me amenaza. Así que cierra la boca antes de que me moleste de verdad.

La mirada que le envió Lucy fue más que suficiente para hacer temblar a la chica y que esta decidiera no volver a tocar el tema.

Satisfecha con el resultado, Lucy fijó su atención en la clase y en tomar apuntes, perdiéndose la mirada con la que Natsu la estaba viendo, junto la curva que sus labios tomaron en ese momento. Si lo hubiera visto, probablemente le hubiera tomado una foto y —sin tenerlo como secreto— la hubiera puesto de fondo de pantalla en su móvil.

Por otro lado, Natsu se la quedó mirándo la media hora restante de clase. Tenía ganas de cogerla en brazos y llenarle la cara de besos, estrujarla hasta que no pudiera respirar en un abrazo y no dejarla ir en horas.

Sonrojándose un poco ante el pensamiento, Natsu decidió esconder su rostro entre sus brazos —no más de tres minutos, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya volvía a tener los ojos puestos en la rubia de ojos chocolate—.

 _Quizás —sólo quizás— le estaba empezando a gustar Lucy._

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 ** _D.P.I.Y.O.N:_** _Me alegro mucho que te guste. Lucy con ésta personalidad es algo que llevo un tiempo pensando —es decir, una Lucy que aunque tenga emociones sabe cuáles son sus prioridades y tiene sus ideales claros—, pero debo admitir que es un poco difícil de escribir. En cualquier caso, ¡Me hace muy feliz que te guste! En cuanto a las actualizaciones, pueden llegar a ser algo lentas. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, y hay veces en las que hacer cosas como escribir me resultan algo complicadas. No puedo prometer nada, ¡Pero daré lo mejor de mí! ¡Ja ne!_

 ** _Pianist Bread:_** _¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que no sabía como introducir de manera sutil y causal a Gray y a Erza, y acabó saliendo eso. Oh, ¡Y aquí está la continuación! (Si por un casual oyes una risa igual a la de aquel que acaba de hacer una jugarreta, ¡Juro que no es mía!)_

 ** _Any-chan15:_ **_Adoro leer tus comentarios, en serio. Y bueno, sí, la forma de despertar de Virgo es repetitiva, pero me alegro que le hayas encontrado el sentido —es decir, estamos hablando de Virgo después de todo—. Y no te preocupes, Lucy no ha dejado a Natsu en la friendzone, pero eso no quita que se acaben de conocer y que aunque él esté interesado en ella, todavía no están enamorados. Habrá que tener un poco de paciencia para que eso pase, ¿No crees? (De nuevo me repito, si oyes unas risas, ¡Juro que no son mías!) ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia!_

 _ **Giu Giu Salamander:** Me alegro que te hayan llegado los sentimientos que hay en la relación de Virgo y Lucy. En esta historia todos son algo OOC —aunque bueno, Gray sigue desnudándose— y eso incluye a Virgo. Ella tiene algo así como 27 o 28 años en esta historia, y ha cuidado de Lucy durante mucho tiempo, por lo que la ve como una hija o sino, algo muy cercano a eso. Lucy, obviamente, también tiene a Virgo como figura maternal. No son las amigas del manga o el anime, porque es una relación completamente diferente. Y oh Dios, ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de hablar? —o de escribir, en este caso—. En fin, ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste!_

 _ **Gabe Logan:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! En cuanto a Zeref, si te refieres a que si él estará interesado de forma romántica en Lucy, entonces no. Pero eso no quita que Zeref sí estará en la historia. Sin embargo, habrá que esperar un poco más para verlo en el fanfic. No mucho, de todas formas. Es un personaje que me encanta, así que… Bueno, con eso digo todo y nada a la vez. Otra vez, ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia!_

 _ **Rockie Liz:** Me alegra mucho que te parezca interesante, ¡Y me alegra el triple que te haya encantado leerlo! Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia y esperar paciente la actualización. _

_**:** Me alegra mucho que disfrutes de ésta historia. Yo disfruto mucho por el simple hecho de escribirla, así que me hace muy feliz la recepción que ha tenido. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!_

 _ **Shiro-rq:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Con lo de las enfermeras, en verdad que no tenía intención de ofender y me alivia ver que alguien que estudia enfermería se lo haya tomado bien —era una referencia a Pokémon, de todas formas—. ¡En serio muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi historia!_

* * *

 **En serio, ¡Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer la historia! Lo aprecio mucho. Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
